(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pen with lighted scanner pen head and a twist switch, and more particularly, to a lighted pen for writing and a scanner for touch screen with its lighting and retractable pen refill controlled by the twist switch.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A pen generally available in the market is simply for writing purpose. To improve its practicability, a bulb or LED, or red light beam emission device is separately provided to the pen head for the pen to also function as a flashlight, or a scanner for a touch screen from a PDA, or a language translator.
When also functioning as a flashlight, the pen is usually adapted with a twist switch to control on/off of the light, and a press power switch is provided on the upper part of the penholder, or at the pen clip. The structure of such switch is comparatively complicate, particularly in case of a twist pen with a retractable refill since the interior structure plus the press power switch makes the pen in excessively large size, if made.
Furthermore, the scanner incorporated with a conventional writing pen requires an auxiliary lighting fixture when used on a touch screen from a PDA or a language translator, and that prevents precise search for a dialog display on the screen in the absence of external light source.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a pen with a lighted scanner pen head and a twist switch, essentially comprised of a writing pen, an upper penholder section, a twist switch and an LED. To achieve the purpose, the twist switch is provided with a channel having three gradations extending at a certain slot on the upper penholder section; a plunger is provided inside the upper penholder section by having a guide pin on one side of the plunger to penetrate through and stay in the channel with the lower end of the plunger linked to the upper end of the writing pen; accordingly, the writing pen controls the plunger to rise along the channel to push a conductor, the conductor is then conducted with the LED for the LED to emit the light while the plunger can be controlled by the writing pen to descend along the channel to eject the refill for writing purpose.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a pen with a lighted scanner pen head and a twist switch. Wherein, a bulb or an LED is fixed to the upper end of the upper penholder with a conic tip serving as a scanner pen head, also as a lighted writing pen adapted with the twist switch and a plurality cells in the upper penholder. The local lighting facilitates the use of the pen of the present invention in the dark on a touch screen from a PDA or a language translator.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a pen with a lighted scanner pen head and a twist switch. Wherein, the writing pen relates to a tube having its upper portion formed an insertion section in smaller diameter to receive the insertion of an upper pen holder; a polygonal hole being provide in the upper end of the insertion section to allow the lower end of a plunger from the twist switch to penetrate through the polygonal hole for the writing pen to control the plunger to elevate or descend by twisting, thus the plunger is controlled to either rise along the channel to hold against the conductor or to descend to eject the refill by twisting the writing pen.